Song For My Queen - Sweet Child o Mine
by Azarian Armor
Summary: Resumen: Solomon ha discutido con Marie, y decide enmendarlo todo con ayuda de una cancion. La cancion NO me pertenece, es de Guns And Roses o3o.


Resumen: Solomon ha discutido con Marie, y decide enmendarlo todo con ayuda de una cancion. La cancion NO me pertenece, es de Guns And Roses o3o.

**Song For My Queen - Sweet Child o Mine**

Se sento en su oficina, frustrado y agarrandose la cabeza, acababa de tener una larga y bastante ruidosa discusion con su esposa, su amadisima Marie, la gata por la cual daria su vida, por la cual haria todo, incluso enfrentarse a las leyes de la propia existencia, ¿y todo por que? por que se acusaban el uno al otro de haber borrado la partida del otro en God Of War (amor friki XD). No podia creer que habia sido capaz de gritarle asi a su amada gata azabache solo por un juego, y mucho menos que la dejara llorando. Sintiendose la peor escoria del mundo, tomo sus cosas y salio a dar una vuelta, esperando aclarar su mente y pensar como disculparse. No supo cuanto camino, pero llego hasta la puerta del estadio de su ciudad, donde se estaba preparando todo para un concierto de los "Bullets And Fangs" (parodia chafa de los guns and roses XDU no se inventar nombres de banda ;3;U), el conocia a la perfeccion dicha banda, ¿por que? no, no es por que sea un fanatico, sino por que es el hijo del miembro fundador de la banda, Gabriel Saromon Dark (quienes hallan leido dark´s past sabran quien es gabriel, aun que no recuerdo si especifique que el es un cantante ._.) . Pensando que quiza su padre podria ayudarle en algo, fue hasta la entrada de artistas y los guardaespaldas, que para su suerte ya le conocian, le dejaron pasar hasta el camerino de su padre.

-Solomon! - lo saludo alegremente su padre, gabriel tendria como 40 años, pero gracias a la sangre demoniaca apenas parecia de 20 y tantos, los demonios suelen dejar de envegecer a cierta edad (aunque gabriel no tiene poderes, el que dejara de envegecer parece ser el unico rasgo demoniaco que tiene). Al igual que su hijo, posee el pelaje color negro con algunas zonas blancas (cara como los demas gatos mobian y el interior de la oreja) y los ojos azul muy claro, la diferencia es que gabriel tiene menos musculos, su cabello es mas corto y de color blanco puro.

-je...hola papá...-gabriel pudo notar la preocupacion en el semblante de su hijo mayor, y se preocupo.

-¿que pasa baka? ¿de nuevo te teñiste y marie te vio? -gabriel se rio, solomon tiene unos "genes recesivos", cada tanto, uno años, a solomon le salen mechas blancas entre su cabello carmesi, heredadas de el mismo, las cuales en el parecen canas y solomon las detesta, por lo cual optaba por teñirlas en secreto, hasta que marie lo descubrio y casi se muere de risa en su cara.

-no...y si te sigues riendo de eso te teñire la cabeza de rosa chicle mientras duermes- solomon le echo a su padre una mirada asesina, gruñendole.

-¡hey hey! tranquilo, solo estaba jugando- rio nerviosamente el peliblanco, y sentandose en un sillon que habia en su camerino, invito a su hijo a sentarse con el- ven, sientate y cuentamelo todo. Solomon se sento con desgano, y le relato a gabriel lo ocurrido antes, la discusion con su esposa, las razones de esta y como termino todo.

-mmm...ya veo...bueno, mi conclusion es que estas bien jodido por pendejo, yo que tu voy haciendo las maletas y busco donde quedarme para no dormir en el parque- gabriel se volvio a reir en la cara de su hijo, haciendolo enojar.

-¿¡podrias dejar de reirte de mis problemas viejo canoso!?- el cabello de solomon se torno una enorme flama roja, señal de que estaba furioso de verdad.

-jaja, calmate, solo bromeo. Mira, si algo he aprendido de mujeres, en los años que he convivido con mi hermana yue, con fangirls locas, la esposa de bullet (el padre de tank) y en parte tu madre, es que a una mujer hay que demostrarle cuanto uno la ama, mas aun cuando hace una tonteria grave como tu. Te recomiendo que pienses, y hagas algo por marie, algo que le demuestre cuanto te importa, que le importas mas que un videojuego, y que su sonrisa para ti es un tesoro. Ahora si me disculpas -gabriel tomo su amada guitarra, regalo de su hermana yue cuando cumplieron 15 años- tengo que ir al escenario -gabriel se despidio de su hijo con un saludo rapido con la mano y corrio al escenario, solomon alcanzo a oir los gritos descontrolados de montones de fanaticos euforicos, y se puso a pensar.

_Solomon POV_

_mmm...demostrarle cuanto la amo...y como lo hago?...-salio del camerino y pudo ver a su padre en el escenario, dando lo mejor de si como siempre, cantando una cancion de amor para su esposa, Yuko, la primera mujer capaz de ponerle un anillo en el dedo- mmm...je, creo que el viejo me ayudo mas de lo que crei...gracias papá...-_

_Fin Solomon POV_

Sin perder mas tiempo, solomon salio de ese lugar, pero no fue a casa, tenia que pedir ayuda a un par de amigos para la sorpresa que le daria a su mujer.

Marie miro distraida la taba de picar que tenia enfrente, eran casi las 10 de la noche, estaba comenzando a preparar la cena y su esposo aun no volvia a la casa, se estaba preocupando, pero por otro lado no queria verlo ahora, aun le dolia la manera en que le grito, si bien ella no era una chica sensiblita, que llora por la minima cosa que pase, le dolio que el la tratase de ese modo. Algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, algo aparecio junto a ella, eran un pergamino y una rosa negra, la cual reconocio, solomon siempre se las regala, son sus flores preferidas. Sonriendo apenas, tomo la rosa y olio la suave fragancia, sonrojandose un poco, ese perfume le recordaba tanto a su esposo, a los momentos que pasaron juntos, y a las noches de pasion en que el disperso esos petalos negros en su cama. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el pergamino, y leer lo que solomon habia escrito.

_"Mi bella reina, quisiera expresarte con palabras lo mucho que te amo, lo feliz que me hace tu sonrisa y ver tus bellos ojos carmesi llejos de luz y vida, tu sola presencia ilumina la mas profunda oscuridad, y quiero que sepas, que nunca me podre perdonar por haber opacado con lagrimas esas gemas carmin por una tonteria, ojala me puedas perdonar, y esa sonrisa que tanto amo regrese a mi vida"_

-gatito baka...-marie sonrio, dejando escapar varias lagrimas, y abrazo aquel pergamino, teniendolo contra su pecho, y se percato de algo; un camino de petalos de rosa negra, que conducian al jardin, dejando el pergamino en la mesada siguio el camino, anduvo varios minutos, el jardin de su casa es extenso y el rastro parecia no tener un fin, hasta que alfin vio que llevaba hasta una seccion cerrada del jardin, un lugar apartado y hermoso, donde ella y solomon podian refugiarse y estar en paz uno con el otro. Lentamente abrio el porton de hierro forjado que cerraba aquella seccion, los muros estaban cubiertos de vegetacion, impidiendo ver siquiera los muros de roca, solo se podia apreciar las puertas de hierro negro. Al entrar vio todo el jardin iluminado, por montones de farolas de papel que flotaban en el aire, las miles de flores y plantas de aquel jardin resplandecian por el brillo de las farolas, y la fragancia de estas inundaba el ambiente. Marie vio todo aquello con una enorme sonrisa, y esta se hiso mas grande al ver a su esposo, en el centro del jardin, con un microfono en mano, acompañado por sus hermanos armagedon y krad, y la hermana de ella, azarian, con instrumentos para acompañar a solomon.

-marie...el dia mas maravilloso de mi vida fue cuando tu apareciste en ella...y quiero demostrartelo, por que tu eres mi dulce niña...-dicho esto, solomon dio la señal, y los demas comenzaron a tocar, en todo el jardin resono la melodia de una cancion que marie conoce bien. Solomon empezo a cantarle, sonriendole en todo momento.

[les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion mientras leen, el nombre creo que ya lo leyeron mas arriba XD]

_-She´s got a smile that it seems to me _

_reminds me of chilhood memories _

_where everything _

_was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

_now and then when i see her face _

_she takes me away to that special place _

_and if i stared too long _

_i´d probably break down and cry _

_[chorus] _

_wuooh sweet child o´mine _

_wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine _

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_as id ther thought of rain _

_i hate to look into those eyes _

_and see an ounce of pain _

_her hair reminds me _

_of a war safe place _

_where as a child i'd hide _

_and pray for the thunder _

_and the rain _

_to quietly pass me by _

_[chorus] _

_wuooh sweet child o´mine _

_wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine _

_where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_where do we go _

_where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_where do we go now _

_where do we go _

_(sweet child) _

_where do we go now _

_i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i _

_where do we go now _

_aaaaa _

_where do we go _

_aaaaa _

_where do we go now _

_where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_now, now, now, now, now, now, now _

_sweet child _

_sweet child o´mine_

Lentamente la musica se detuvo, y solomon solo pudo ver como marie le sonreia, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad, por el dulce gesto que su esposo acababa de tener con ella.

-marie...te amo, no importa lo que pase quiero que lo recuerdes, que jamas olvides que aun cuando tengamos discusiones, eres mi niña hermosa, mia y de nadie mas- solomon dejo el microfono, y fue hasta su esposa, acariciandola, recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su pequeña gatita, si bien ella es mucho mas baja que el, no tiene problemas para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo. El la sujeto con firmesa para levantarla suficiente para besarla, y ella se prendio a su cuello para ayudarse a sostenerse del cuello de su gato baka.

-je...con una disculpa era suficiente baka- rio marie, limpiandose un poco las lagrimas.

-nada es suficiente para mi reina...te amo bonita-

-te amo gato baka- se volvieron a besar- no dejare que ninguna partida borrada nos vuelva a separar...-

-partida borrada?- azarian intervino, confusa- la de god of war?-

-si- dijeron ambos gatos al unisono.

-¡ah! esa fui yo sin querer, la borre y me olvide de avisarles, perdon- azarian rio inocentemente, con una gota anime bajando por su cabeza, y retrocedio al ver a solomon y marie, ambos con la mirada asesina, el con el cabello hecho flama y ella con las garras de fuera, acercandosele con un aura amenazadora- oigan...¡tranquilos! ¡no es para tanto! - azarian retrocedia, y los dos gatos avansaban mas hacia ella- etto...¡mamá!- azarian salio corriendo despavorida, siendo seguida por los dos gatos azabache enfurecidos y con ganas de destriparla.

Fin


End file.
